El lago: te ame dos veces
by Namida koe
Summary: Solo cuando lo perdemos, podemos darnos cuenta de lo importante que es... Te perdi y esta vez para siempre... Te amare incluso despues de mi muerte


_**EL LAGO **_

_La luna brilla con intensidad sobre aquel __  
__lago donde te vi por primera vez y donde comenzó este amor,__  
__tal vez ya sea tiempo de terminar con esto, mis sentimientos ya no importan.___

_Era una triste noche de otoño para, mis abuelos habían muerto hace 5 años, aunque nunca conocí a mis padres, pero ellos siempre me recordaban que me amaban, tal vez el tenerlos cerca había hecho que su ausencia fuera menos pesada.__  
__Se que debo dejarlos ir, es imposible, todas las noches sueño con ellos y con desesperación los anhelo.__  
__Después de esos cinco largos años decidí mudarme, la tristeza de aquel entonces sigue presente, el no poder platicar con ellos, siempre ha sido difícil pues en situaciones como esta no se a quien recurrir. Ya no escucho mas, los concejos de mi abuelo y ni veía ni oía las ocurrencias de mi abuela. Decidí dejar la casa de huéspedes, estar en ella, me recordaba con fervor aquellos momentos que anhelaba repetir, celebrar el 4 de julio, cuando era la cena de acción de gracias lo que debíamos festejar. Todo eso lo deseaba con desesperación. Y no solo eso había perdido, sino también a mi novia, Helga y todo por una estupidez._

_Recuerdo con dolor aquel día._

_Recuerdo:_

_La noche era hermosa, la luna brillando en todo su esplendor, pequeñas estrellas tintineaban, era una fría noche, miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, me sentía inmensamente feliz, mire a la persona que tenia a un lado, dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho, le bese la frente._

_Me sentía mareado, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí, me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, por fin era correspondido._

_Arnold…- escuche era una voz muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado._

_¿Qué pasa Lila? – la mirada de ella se poso en el piso, lucia nerviosa._

_¿No te sientes culpable?... – sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada. Un escalofrió terrible sentí correr por mi columna. No supe que responder._

_¡Arnold! – Grito con desesperación una voz al otro lado de la habitación - ¡Hablemos por favor!_

_Lila me miro con temor, al igual que yo. Por la voz de Helga supe que estaba dolida._

_¡Por favor! – su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez más bajo – Hablemos… ¿Si? – su voz se había quebrado comenzando a sollozar._

_Ahora no Helga… - la escuche soltar un sollozo más fuerte. Lila me miro y se acerco hasta donde estaba._

_Arnold – me dijo suavemente – Habla con ella… explícale dile… _

_Pero… - no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación ya había decidido terminar… estaba confuso, a pesar de ser novios, nunca me sentía seguro de sus sentimientos._

_Arnold… sabes yo siempre… te he… - Helga callo y yo me puse atento a cada palabra que pronunciaba – desde… siempre… sabes… bueno es que… ¿Por qué no abres la puerta para decirlo de frente?_

_Mire a Lila de manera mecánica, ella asintió. Y comenzó a vestirse ya que solo estaba cubierta por la sabana, me pregunto dónde podría esconderse, le indique que en el armario. Una vez que se había escondido me puse la pijama. Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar, nunca olvidare sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules estaban derramando lagrimas, era la primera vez que la veía llorar._

_Arnold… sabes… yo…- comenzó a temblar, por instinto la abrase – yo te amo. _

_Me petrifique era lo que había anhelado escuchar desde que comenzamos nuestra relación hacia ya 3 años pero ella nunca lo había dicho y en ocasiones parecía que volvíamos hacer los de antes._

_Helga… yo… yo…- el nerviosismo se apodero de mí._

_¿Sabes Arnold?… yo siempre me sentí insegura, pensaba que solo estabas conmigo por agradecimiento, ya sabes todo lo que había hecho por ti… - la sentí aferrarse a mi – por eso siempre trataba de no demostrar mis sentimientos… además Lila menciono algo que me hizo dudar aun mas._

_¿Lila? – Pregunte, estaba confundido ¿Que había dicho?_

_Ella me dijo que… había descubierto que si le gustabas… esas palabras me llenaron de incertidumbre… ¿por qué ahora? Me preguntaba… ahora que estaba contigo – la mirada de ella se poso en los míos – tenía miedo de que tú me dejaras por ella, me refugiaba de ese miedo tratándote mal… no era un buen método pero así soy… - sonrió tristemente._

_Cierto desde hace 3 meses había comenzado a actuar como aquella niña que siempre me molestaba._

_Por eso discutimos hoy… te vi demasiado atento de ella… sabía que no la habías olvidado por completo… sabia que sentías algo por ella muy adentro de tu corazón – sentí la separación de nuestros cuerpos – y mi miedo se volvió realidad te hice una escena, los celos no me dejaron actuar razonablemente, terminamos gritando y tú me dejaste sola, te habías marchado con ella._

_ Estaba perplejo, ella me había visto salir con Lila, el terror se apodero de mí cuando me pregunto por ella, me tense, y no pude contestar._

_¿Sabes? Phoebe me hizo reaccionar, ella me aconsejo que debíamos aclarar las cosas, también me dijo, que Lila no sentía nada por ti… lo siento… Arnold… pero no pude evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz. Phoebe me dijo que Lila seguía enamorada de Arnie y que había dicho eso solo para molestarme, ella me dijo que escucho decir que se vengaría de mí, ya que Arnie está enamorado de bueno tu sabes y no me hagas repetirlo y aunque me canse de repetirle a Lila que yo no sentía nada por Arnie, ella nunca me creyó. _

_Fue cuando Lila salió del armario con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Helga se tenso._

_¿Qué haces… tú aquí? – las lagrimas y la ira comenzaron a manifestarse en los ojos de ella._

_¡Ay Helga! Querida pues ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Consolarlo ¿No es obvio? – decía alegremente._

_Ya veo… mis presentimientos no se equivocaban… Arnold, ¿Sabes?…- Helga hablo tan suavemente que parecía que estaba susurrando – Siempre sentí que daba todo de mi, mi corazón, mi alma y mi amor… te daba comprensión, cariño, amistad… siempre estaba para ti dispuesta a dar hasta mi vida… y ¿Sabes que recibía de ti?, nada más que migajas solo eso… pequeñas migajas de tu cariño, nunca sentí que fuera amor de tu parte - fijo sus ojos en los míos, ellos demostraban ira, decepción, tristeza, los cerro lentamente para luego dejar ver una fría mirada – Así que como ultimo favor… olvida todo lo que he dicho… no me vuelvas a hablar… haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… Pero ten presente una sola cosa – su mirada se torno peligrosa – Nunca olvides que TE ODIO… - escupió, se podía sentir en su voz que lo dicho era real, ella me odiaba y con mucha razón, salió con la frente en alto, pero alcance a tomarla del brazo - ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Grito furiosa - ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!… ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – La solté y ella continúo su camino._

_Al día siguiente quise arreglar las cosas, pero ya era tarde, esa misma noche ella se fue de la ciudad. La situación con Lila quedo más que clara, había logrado su cometido. Phoebe era la única que sabia donde estaba Helga, ella me odiaba por lastimar cruelmente a su amiga, incluso Gerald aunque no digiera nada el tampoco me perdonaba._

_Nunca más volví a saber de ella… ya han pasado 3 años desde nuestra ruptura. _

_Fin del recuerdo_

__

_Cuando me mude a mi nueva casa no sabía con exactitud cómo sería mi vida, de ahora en adelante._

_La noche en que te conocí era el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mis abuelos y como siempre era doloroso salí a pasear por los alrededores y termine encontrando un lago cerca de mi hogar a pesar del tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí nunca lo había notado._

_Te vi recargada en un enorme árbol, ya había oscurecido y la luna brillaba intensamente los reflejos bañaban tu silueta aunque solo podía distinguir unos hermosos ojos azules._

_Tal vez fui un estúpido al enamorarme de ti a primera vista, pero yo no mando al corazón y en ocasiones el se equivoca._

_Desde ese día mi amor por ti creció, como siempre yo iba a ese lago y me limitaba a observarte, los días pasaron aunque no tenía el valor para a cercarme y platicar contigo era feliz de poder verte todos los días, saber que te vería por la noche me hacia inmensamente feliz._

_Incluso me ayudaste a mitigar el dolor de perder a Helga._

_Pero una noche cuando llegue al lago no te encontré recargada en el árbol como siempre, tal vez ese día no habías pensado venir, aunque solo yo consideraba ese lugar especial, para ti ¿no lo era? ¿Por que ibas todas las noches? Con paso calmado me dirigí hacia el árbol, al observarlo más de cerca pude ver lo viejo que era, lo enorme y solo que se veía, por un breve momento me recordó a mí. La muerte de mis abuelos, la ruptura con Helga, sin aviso alguno las lagrimas recorrían suavemente mis mejillas de un modo silencioso y cruel, me había jurado no volver a llorar mis abuelos quisieran verme feliz, fuerte y decidido en mi vida. Pero ya no las podía detener salían una tras otra, y la tranquilidad del lugar se perdió con mi llanto el cual no pude evitar. _

_Desde esa noche no volviste a el lago, mis días y mis noches las viví en soledad, la tristeza nunca me abandono y el día de hoy se cumple un año de tu muerte, ahora comprendo el por qué no volviste y el por qué ibas todas las noches a ese lago, ya que eras escritora y necesitabas inspiración._  
_El dolor de perderte nuevamente y esta vez era realmente para siempre, nunca olvidare este profundo amor me enamoraste dos veces y la segunda fue sin que supieras que te observaba, gracias por haberme dado, días y noches de felicidad por haberme enseñado a amar, por haberme dado tu amor._

_Nunca imagine que te encontraría sin proponérmelo, te había causado mucho daño y tenias derecho a volver a amar – mire lo que tenía en mis manos - y aunque esta rosa me hubiera gustado dártela en vida, es una prueba de mi amor – estaba en el lugar donde te volvía a ver, el aquel lago, junto al árbol que fue tu compañero y deje caer la rosa en las agua cristalinas._

_El día de tu funeral, tus padres me dieron una caja y una nota que decía "Para mantecado", cuando todo pasó, me dirigí a mi casa, abrí la caja y me lleve una gran sorpresa. Eran pequeños cuadernos con poemas dedicados a mí. Las lágrimas emergían sin control el dolor de mi pecho, me desagarraba el corazón. Al fondo de la caja había una carta. La abro lentamente y comencé a leer_

_"Para el único idiota que más he amado"_

_Hola Arnold espero que estés bien, han pasado 3 largos años desde que terminamos, también se que fui una cobarde al huir, pero que podía hacer si el amor de toda mi vida, había hecho algo así._

_No me gusta recordar el pasado. ¿Sabes? soy escritora te mando el último libro que he publicado, es gracioso que después de tanto tiempo siga amándote, ese día dije que te odiaba, era mentira, tenía mi corazón destrozado._

_No te mentiré trate de cumplir lo que había dicho, y odiarte con todo mi corazón, pero a él no se le puede mentir más de 15 años sintiendo este profundo amor hacia tu persona._

_¡Te confieso que me enamore de ti a la edad de tres años! ¿Gracioso no?_

_Las palabras que me dijiste y el gesto desinteresado hacia una pobre niña solitaria, llena de lodo y mojada._

_Yo sentía la lluvia caer sobre mí, un perro me había quitado mi almuerzo, un auto cruelmente me había salpicado de lodo, sentía una tristeza y una enorme soledad, mis padre maravillados con Olga, ni siquiera sabían que existía, al llegar a la entrada del jardín de niños, me quede parada viendo hacia adentro, pero el sonido de un auto deteniéndose, ni siquiera voltee a ver, y unos segundos después no sentía la lluvia sobre mí y me habías resguardado de la lluvia con tu sobrilla ese gesto me conmovió._

_¿Tal vez no recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste?_

_"Me gusta tu moño, porque es rosa como tu ropa"_

_No si hubiera sabido que esas palabras serian la causa de mi sufrimiento te juro que te hubiera golpeado en ese mismo instante._

_Con el paso del tiempo te conocí, la amabilidad era tu mayor cualidad. Me enamore perdidamente y aunque el temor a tu rechazo no es justificación de mi agresividad hacia ti, yo de cierto modo me sentía segura._

_Podría contarte toda mi vida, pero nada cambia el pasado lo hecho, hecho esta. _

_Solo deseo que vivas feliz y encuentres la felicidad que yo al fin pude encontrar, también deseo que no respondas a esta carta, porque he decidido dejar te ir._

_Gracias por haberme ayudado a conocer el cariño, el consuelo, la amistad, el dolor, la consideración y sobre todo por haberme dado la oportunidad de amar._

_Te agradezco de todo corazón._

_ATTE:_

_La chica que te amara por siempre y quien fuera tu abusadora personal._

_Con cariño Helga._

_Helga nunca te olvidare cuando leo tus libros siento como si estuvieras junto a mi contándomelas. No volveré a llorar, ya que aunque no estés conmigo, yo si pude estar a tu lado en tu ultimo adiós._

_Al contrario siempre viviré agradecido por haber estado en mi vida, como la persona que mas me amo._

_Tú fuiste quien me ayudo a madurar, a comprender mejor las cosas, a verlas de manera diferente. Nunca me perdonare el no haberte podido decir._

_Te amo Helga… y durara incluso después de que muera, no te escaparas de mi, te encontrare en el cielo inmenso y seremos felices._


End file.
